The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of the Ficus maclellandii. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is Ficus `Amstel King`.
The new variety was discovered as a mutation in a controlled planting of Ficus maclellandii in a greenhouse in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The mutation did not result from tissue culture but was isolated in a glass house as a discovered mutation.